


干渴

by sunnywhite



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnywhite/pseuds/sunnywhite
Summary: “水里的矿物质有一股淡淡的铁锈味，只不过是甜的那种，混着橡胶味，源源不断地流进他的身体里，伏尔加河淌过他的喉咙，雪在他的胃里融化。”





	干渴

**Author's Note:**

> *非常短  
> *咚饭较少，主要是又渴又热的俄罗斯人在神游  
> *有一两句r18提及

燥热，汗水紧贴着他的皮肤，头盔里布满了呼出的热气凝结成的水珠，摘下后有一团水雾腾出。手套变得黏黏的，舒赫拉特拽下它们的时候闻到了喉咙里弥漫的血腥气，他急需补水。

夏日毒辣的阳光笼在他身上，舒赫拉特的思考能力被烤焦了一部分，当他拎起水壶时没有察觉到它的重量，拧开后就清醒了一半：水壶是空的。

今天的演习人数不多，大家在更衣室里忙着脱下沉重的制服去洗澡。嗯……这真是一个平静的午后，演习顺顺利利，卸下制服的身体有些轻松，舒赫拉特像晒太阳的老人一样瘫在椅子里，手里抱着更轻松的空水壶，套娃搁在膝头。他以为自己是瞪着水壶看，但他的思绪飘到了窗外，蒸发在炙热的空气里。模拟建筑的外墙上爬着藤蔓，踏上木地板时会有轻微的嘎吱声，意大利人的制服和环境揉成一团团色彩，令他一时间分不清楚，射出去的子弹旋转着穿过他的喉咙，他能闻到血腥气，他急需补水，水，格瓦斯，伏特加，什么都行。

伏特加，伏特加，他的思绪又飘到了赫里福墙外，从基地步行半个小时有一家酒吧，提供的免费花生还不错，他和队友们经常去那里喝酒。上次他在厕所里帮朱利安口了一发，他俩都醉了。

舒赫拉特缓缓转动脑袋，看向朱利安的方向，年轻的法国人已经收拾好了，正伸着舌头举着水壶抖落最后几滴水，嘴角滴落的水珠混着亮晶晶的汗液滑下脖子。

他舔了舔嘴唇，觉得更干渴了。

可能察觉到了目光，朱利安转过身，蓝色的眼睛看看他，又看看水壶，用口型问了句：“没水了？”

舒赫拉特点了点头，觉得脑袋沉沉的，随时会从他的脖子上滚落。

法国人打开柜子，从里面摸出一个水杯，旋开上面的盖子，露出吸管。朱利安走了过来，把杯子递给他。

“喝吧，我留着以备不时之需，里面的水是今早灌的。”

舒赫拉特接过杯子，橡胶吸管的口感让他觉得恶心，但他还是安静地喝光了杯子的水。

水里的矿物质有一股淡淡的铁锈味，只不过是甜的那种，混着橡胶味，源源不断地流进他的身体里，伏尔加河淌过他的喉咙，雪在他的胃里融化。

他长舒了一口气，上岸的鱼被送回了水里。朱利安抱着胳膊看他，脸上挂着笑意，嘴唇上沾着水珠。

现在更衣室里只有他们两个人了，周围安安静静，喝下去的水把他从烈日下的蒸气中牵回了地面，身体比刚才更轻松了，他抱着水杯，套娃搁在膝头，像晒太阳的老人一样。

舒赫拉特之前的大多时光在俄罗斯的雪地里摸爬滚打，尖锐的寒冷渗在制服里，连呼出的气体都快要冻结；而现在，他在英国难得的艳阳中大汗淋漓，抱着法国恋人的水杯，这一切无比真实，却不似他曾预想过的任何未来。

舒赫拉特抬手示意对方，朱利安一脸茫然地俯下身，湿润的蓝眼睛像海水一般，他伸手按住朱利安的后颈，摸到了已经冷却的汗珠。

他在朱利安的嘴里尝到了水的甜味。

 

END


End file.
